24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Live Another Day filming locations
Unknown Locations Warehouse in East London Episode 1: initial takedown of Jack Bauer. Police roadblock Episode 2: Crashed motorbike site where Ken (Day 9) speaks on the phone. Looks like a school in the background. Derelict building Episode 2: Exterior of Open Cell's HQ, derelict building with "Centre" on the outside. Underground parking Episode 2: Underground parking lot at West Ealing flats. Possibly same shooting location (Gillette Building) as episode 6's Karl Rask initial interior? Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 01:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Street Episode 3: Street where Erik Ritter, Kate Morgan and Basher are seen in a Jeep travelling. A bus stop, black sidewalk railings, a junction and a building that's white and brown can been seen in the scene. It was an establishing shot before conversations between the CIA and Basher and their stop at the Tamil boy's hideout. Embassy interior Episode 4: Interior of the US Embassy. Warehouse exterior Episode 6: Establishing shot of Karl Rask's warehouse. Looks like a church spire in the distance. Road Episode 8: Split-screen shot of the Al-Harazis travelling to second safe house. Country road In episode 11, Road where Chloe O'Brian jumps out of Cheng's truck, and soldiers drive past asking what he is doing. Think perhaps one of the roads around Longcross studios in Surrey, as they filmed there with soldiers--Acer4666 (talk) 20:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm positive this was filmed at Longcross Studios - the day they were filming there (May 26th), was the same day Simon Naylor was--Acer4666 (talk) 14:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Pub toilets If the pub toilets belong to a BT building, as the scenes there were filmed the same day as the scenes in the pub, my guess is that it was filmed at Keybridge House, a BT owned building just around the corner from the Vauxhall Griffin--Acer4666 (talk) 18:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Super Bowl trailer footage Unless bits from this featured in the finale, this warrants a separate section. Silent Hunter UK (talk) Aldershot parade ground There were lots of reports and letters sent out to Aldershot residents about 24 filming on the old Aldershot parade ground with warnings and reports of explosions, including one very large explosion http://www.gethampshire.co.uk/news/local-news/jack-bauer-resurfaces-in-aldershot-7100577. Nowhere in the series did I notice where this could be, however someone did take a long range shot of the set as it was being filmed there, here. They have a large green screen up, but behind that it looks like a sloped concrete ramp has been built in the area. Does anyone agree this looks like the background to the explosion outside the hospital in ep 7? There does look to be some element of CG in that shot (I think the blue railings may have been added digitally), I thought they filmed in the actual car park but I did think it was unlikely they would do such a big explosion there. The reports from aldershot of explosions and that set pic seem to indicate that it was filmed there - the parade ground located here. Anyone disagree with this?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC)